moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
VIP
VIP Status is the premium membership for MovieStarPlanet. It can be purchased within the game by selecting the yellow "become VIP" icon on the corner of the map or the "VIP" icon below your avatar. A Star VIP Gift Certificate can also be purchased on the log in screen. VIP can be purchased for a time period of 1 week, 1 month, 3 months or 1 year. If you choose the recurring payment plan, you'll receive additional StarCoins and Diamonds with every renewal. Each VIP theme has its own exclusive clothes, hair, boonies and items which are only available with that VIP pack. Every pack includes Diamonds and StarCoins. The only way to get a VIP membership without making a payment is to win it in a contest located under the "Competitions" icon. Recognizing VIP Users When a user buys a membership or wins a competition, they will have an icon that says "VIP" on their profile. The icon will remain there for the duration of their VIP membership and will disappear when it ends. Their username will also appear in gold on the forum, in chatrooms, in other users' rooms and at the bottom of the screen. Perks of VIP Membership VIP membership grants access to exclusive clothes, the piggy bank, decorations in artbooks, animations, a higher friend limit, and entrance into the "VIP Club" chatroom. You also earn 25% more fame than a non-VIP user and can create your own Club. Each VIP pack has Diamonds, another form of currency on MSP. Diamonds allow access to additional clothes, items, animations, and Diamond Shop specials. Each day, you earn a certain amount of diamonds and starcoins depending on your type of VIP package. After purchasing a total of 90 days of VIP membership, you earn Jury status and after purchasing 180 days of VIP membership you earn Judge status. Jury and Judge status allows you to vote in competitions. A Judge vote counts for two Jury member votes. VIPS get to post a unlimited amount of photos each day. VIP Upgrades VIP This is the cheapest VIP package. With the regular VIP, you have a plain gold VIP sign. Your friend limit is 5 times more than non-VIPs, you receive 5 daily StarCoins and 0 daily diamonds, you can give an autograph every 15 minutes (4 in an hour), and spin the VIP wheel and the non VIP wheel twice. With the recurring one month payment plan you get an additional 1,900 StarCoins and 14 Diamonds upon every automatic renewal. You won't get the items from the package. Only the starcoins and diamonds. Super VIP Super VIP is a former VIP package. It was a bit pricier than regular VIP but lower than Star VIP. Super VIP's could give 8 autographs per hour, have 6x more friends than if you didn't have VIP, spin the VIP and non VIP wheel twice and got 10 daily StarCoins. As of now, this package has been discontinued and doesn't look like it will be returning anytime soon. 'Elite VIP' Elite VIP is more expensive than regular VIP but has more advantages. With Elite VIP, your friend limit is 7 times more than if you're non-VIP, you get 1 daily diamond and 20 daily StarCoins, you can give an autograph every 4 minutes (15 in an hour), and you have 3 spins on the daily wheel of fortune. Elite VIP is purchased the same way as regular VIP; the package choices from 1 week to 1 year have added extra items. You can also upgrade to Elite VIP if you are VIP by paying the difference between the two packages. This amount is calculated automatically and depending on how many days are left in your VIP package. With the recurring one month payment plan, you get an additional 2,300 StarCoins and 16 Diamonds upon every automatic renewal. 'Star VIP' This VIP's color is gold outlined in red. It is called Star VIP because the name won in a poll on the forum. With the Star Pack, users are able to send an autograph every 2 minutes (30 in an hour). The daily bonus is 2 diamonds and 40 StarCoins. The friend limit is 9 times higher than non-VIPs. With the recurring one month payment plan, you get an additional 3,000 StarCoins and 22 Diamonds upon every automatic renewal. Star VIP members can spin each wheel of fortune 4 times a day. Trivia *There was previously another VIP upgrade that was called "Super VIP". It was the medium package between VIP and Elite VIP. It was removed in September 2014 and players were no longer able to purchase or upgrade to it. Only the players who purchased Super VIP before the update will still have it. *Super and Elite VIP were added in 2013. *MSP has glitched some people Super VIP by accident. *Elite VIP and Super VIP appear with a blue rim in RoboBlast Planet. *Items have been a part of VIP packages since late November 2011. *Originally, regular VIP members could only spin each wheel once a day. *Usernames of VIP players were previously colored red rather than gold. *If a user's VIP expires while they're in the "VIP Club" chatroom, they will remain in there as a non VIP. *Elite VIP used to be the highest out of the packages before the introduction of Star VIP. *There were two Users on the german MovieStarPlanet, who could still buy Super VIP, after it was removed. *You could buy 6 Months Super VIP. Category:General